Love to Hate, Hate to Love
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Xtreme Gamer, Angel Stryker , please don't hate me for this, I just couldn't resist doing it. A oneshot parody of what my dirty little mind came up with after reading the 45th chapter of Firefly: Queen of the New Breed was put up. Rated T for implied sex.


Ahhhhhhh! Oh lord, please forgive me!

Xtreme Gamer, Angel Stryker , please don't hate me for this, I just couldn't resist doing it. I've been trying to fight the urge, but . . . Ugh! I had to write this, just _had _to! This little parody of what could happen has been dancing in my head ever since the 45th chapter was put up and I read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing! Saturnine and Firefly belong to Xtreme Gamer, and Shin is Angel Striker's.

. . . Wait, I do own the Passion Shower attack!

Shin and Saturnine might be a tad bit out of character, please forgive me.

* * *

". . . Fuck." Shin muttered as he stared into the hateful gaze of Saturnine.

The Ninetales grinned. One thing she would admit, this Raichu was strong. She stood up. "What's a matter, little mouse, are you scared?"

Shin glared at her, his eyes shining brightly with defiance. "Hell no, come over here and see what happens!"

She did just that, closing what little gap there was between herself and the electric type, inside her closed mouth, a Flamethrower was forming. She chuckled and let it loose. Shin dodged, an exclamation of "shit" escaping his mouth as the fire singed his tail. He landed, and lashed out with a Mega Kick.

"Ah, ah, ah." Saturnine chided and one of her tails wrapped around his foot, jerking him off his feet and slamming him back down to the ground. "Naughty little mouse, I think I should pluck out a few of your whiskers." She growled, holding him down with a paw and leaning close, fangs glistening as she spoke.

Shin growled. Nobody was going to toy with him like that and get away with it! He pushed upward, shoving the wretched female's paw away, Saturnine's eyes widened. _"He's stronger than I thought." _She mused. _"I've been thinking . . . "_

_"No!" _Firefly suddenly shrieked, _"Please Saturnine, don't do that! You mustn't!"_

_"Shut the Hell up!"_ Saturnine snapped.

She was distracted enough that she didn't see Shin pull back his fist until he'd already hit her in the side with a Mach Punch. The blow rattled her, and she almost fell over, but managed to regain her balance. She turned, her eyes blazing.

"Stupid idea," she muttered before her tails spread out and small flames of an eery lavender colour surrounded them. "You'll be lucky if you can still move after this attack." Her mind flickered, _"And if he can, I've got an interesting idea what I'll do with him." _She couldn't stop the hysterical, evil chuckle that welled up inside of her when she heard Firefly's gasps of terror.

"Oh yeah, bring it on, bitch." He sneered, his paws clenched.

She smiled, more than willing to comply. The flames flew forward, like little heat seeking missiles and the Raichu tried to dodge, but let out a long stream of curses as the flames followed his every move. He kept moving, trying to find a way to get some shelter. He deflected a few with his tail, which only made him cringe and say even more profane things. Finally, he hid behind a rock and avoided all but two of the remaining flames.

"Hah, kiss my furry little as- oofh!" He cried as the last two flames struck him in the back, the force made him front flip a few times and slam into a wall. He didn't move, his entire body appeared to have stilled, but she knew he wasn't quite dead yet.

"So much for that." She grunted satisfactory, prancing over with her head held high.

Everyone inhaled sharply, this was it!

Or was it?

Shin's tail suddenly snaked out, the motion went unnoticed until it wrapped tightly around the Demon Fox's left leg. His entire body became coated in electricity as he hit her with a Thundershock.

"Gah!" Saturnine cried, she managed to reach out and, grudgingly, bite down upon his tail until he jerked it away.

She spread her wings and leapt backwards, landing a few feet away. "Well I'll be damned." She said. _"Guess I'll get to-"_

_"For the love of all that is holy, no!" _Firefly screamed, but the Ninetales ignored her pleas.

Shin stood up, his body trembling a bit and he was unsteady on his feet. "Hah . . . Now what? You really think you can defeat me? I am the king of power!"

Saturnine grinned. "I know."

"Yeah- wait, what?" He stammered confused.

Saturnine began speaking, stroking the male's ego. "You're strong, I think . . . you are stronger than me even." The last part was a lie, but if it got him to lower his defenses, even the slightest bit.

"Hell yeah, but don't think this sweet talk is going to stop me from killing you-"

He was cut off as the Ninetales hit him with a new attack she'd kept hidden. One that was created by making a combination of three attacks. Sweet Scent, Charm, and Attract. She had previously dubbed it Passion Shower.

And now Saturnine was unleashing it full force on the male. Normally, it wouldn't effect Shin, but he was tired, and after Saturnine had stroked his ego a bit, he wasn't exactly up to par.

So there he stood, the alluring odor and sudden attraction wafting over him, sinking under his fur, messing with his mind.

"Shin," She purred suddenly, the seductiveness oozing off of her voice making his tail quiver.

"Yes?" He replied, twitching and trying to resist, but it was already in him; the Demon Fox had control over him now.

She gazed at the others, their mouths agape. "Come, let's find someplace more . . . private." She motioned towards the exit with a tail.

He shivered, his head bobbing, the damn attack had ruined him! He was soft as puddy! "Yuh-yes." He replied, following her drunkenly.

She led him away, until she found a place where they wouldn't be disturbed. Turning, she grinned. Firefly's wails were echoing in her mind, making her feel so ecstatic. "I've been thinking." She said, lifting his chin with one of her nine tails while stroking his cheek with another.

"Hmmm?"

"We are extremely strong."

"Oh, yes!" He agreed.

"And so, genetics are a strong matter when it comes to strength."

"Uh-huh." He said, and she didn't think he even knew what she was saying anymore.

"So, what would you say to a combination of our strength?" She suggested.

He cocked his head, his mind hazy. "As in?"

"You, me, breeding. Our children . . . they're be unstoppable."

He seemed to sober a tad, and Shin gave her a devious grin. "Little hellions to rule the world? I like that. I'm game."

Saturnine smiled, she turned around and presented herself in a way that even their height differences would not hinder their mating. "Then come and get it, Shin."

* * *

A few hours later . . .

"Giovanni, sir." A guard called.

"What now?" He snarled, he had lost sight of the two Pokemon and was clueless as to what had happened after Saturnine had pulled her little trick. He lifted his cup and drank the coffee it held.

"I've news of the two, it seems they've . . . mated."

"Pfffffft!" He choked on the coffee, hacking and coughing until the guard patted him on the back, which was repayed with a slap. "Don't touch me! What the Hell are you talking about?! They would never . . . " He trailed off. _"That bitch! She's trying to make super powered offspring." _

"Leave now, I have . . . things to deal with!" He commanded and the guard knew well enough to obey without question.

As soon as he left, Giovanni folded his hands together and chuckled. "Oh, you think you are so clever, don't you? But I know what you're up to, and let me tell you one thing." He said as he glared at a picture of the Demon Fox that he'd pulled out of her folder. "Those kits _will _be mine and I have plans for them."

He let out a loud laugh.


End file.
